


treasure

by demiwooj



Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YGTB, i love junkyu and mashiho and i hope they debut together, idk i just love mashkyu and thought they need more than 4 fics, really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: mashiho was overworking himself and junkyu was there to make sure he rested.ORwhere mashiho trained hard after yg insulted him and junkyu was worried about him.





	treasure

mashiho was upset yet again. yang hyunsuk didn't compliment his hard work this monthly assessment. instead, he told him that if he doesn't improve soon, coming all the way from japan to be here would be a waste of time. mashiho trained hard every night, he didn't know why yg wasn't seeing how much potential talent he has.

later, mashiho returned to the studio. practicing hard till early hours of the morning. after going over the same choreography about 100 times, he finally collapsed. he was so tired he didn't hear the door open or notice junkyu approach him.

"mashiho? are you okay?" junkyu helped mashiho off his knees, "why were you on the floor?" junkyu asked, sitting on the couch with mashiho.

"i don't know" mashiho hugged his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"hey don't do that. you don't have to be shy with me" junkyu pried mashiho's knees away and pulled him into his lap, making mashiho hide his face in his hands.

junkyu giggled at how shy mashiho gets with him. junkyu loves it though. 

"stop doing that" junkyu laughed, grasping mashiho's hands and taking them off his face to be met with a red faced mashiho.

"stop making me blush then" mashiho hit junkyu's arm and junkyu pretended to be hurt.

"that was mean!" junkyu said, "now i have to do something back"

"what wil-" 

mashiho got cut off by soft lips on his. he froze, not knowing how to react. junkyu was kissing him. he couldn't believe it.

junkyu pulled away, embarrassed after realising mashiho didn't want to kiss him.

"i'm sorry, i misread the situation didn't i? and i probably made it all awkward too, i'm so sorry. i'll leave" junkyu moved mashiho off his lap and stood up but mashiho grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. finally getting some guts, mashiho kissed junkyu.

junkyu instantly responded and placed his hands on mashiho's waist pulling him impossibly closer. mashiho smiled into the kiss, not believing that he was kissing the kim junkyu.

eventually they pulled away from the kiss, for air of course. 

"c'mon, it's late. head home mashiho" junkyu placed a kiss on mashiho's forehead, before leaving.

mashiho sat on the couch for a bit, replaying what just happened before he decided he should leave too.


End file.
